Motivation
by Gothic-Romantic99
Summary: Demyx wonders why Santa never brings him any Christmas presents. Xigbar assures him that if he is a good boy for the rest of the year, he will be rewarded Christmas morning. XigDem.
1. Concerns

I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

This is an idea that came to me last December, after Christmas, so I had to wait almost a year to write it. Alas, here it is.

Warnings: There is a fight scene in here. Also this is XigDem. Fluffy Xiggy might be a little out of character.

I also decided to give Luxord some actual screen/story time here. Since he was barely mentioned twice in my Broken series and so far has a total of three lines in my Organization Chibis series, he actually has a part in this story. I don't know how to write his character, so hopefully it's not too OOC.

This story is not affiliated with the Broken series, as it is much, much more lighthearted. This story is pure fluff/ real life esque.

* * *

Two nobodies occupied the Gray Area when two portals formed in the center of the room. The thirty-something blond stepped through first, two seconds later he was accompanied by a younger nobody with his dirty blond hair formed into a mullet-mohawk. The first walked with crossed arms and the second followed closely behind with his head down. The older of the two men watching the scene placed the book in his lap to take a closer glimpse at the youngest in the room.

The two approached the tall man waiting for them by the window. The majestic nobody stood and flipped his waist-length, blue hair behind his shoulder. One look into that man's cold eyes made even the bravest of nobodies shiver.

His golden eyes narrowed as he stared into the blue ones belonging to the tenth member. Luxord mirrored the scowl and the two remained silent for a few moments. Saix always tested his subordinates to see if any of them dared to speak to him before receiving permission. Thus far the only one bold enough to push his luck was Axel.

The blue-haired nobody said in a calm voice, "I assume the mission went well."

Luxord nodded followed by a grin. "I do believe the Superior will be pleased with our success."

Saix nodded then stated, "I expect a full report…" his gaze fell on Demyx, "from the both of you."

Luxord elbowed Demyx in the side. The Nocturne gasped and looked up to see Saix's scowl on him. He shrunk back and gave a nervous nod.

Saix turned his back on his two inferiors. "That will be all for tonight." With those words he disappeared into a dark portal of his own, most likely heading for Xemnas' office.

Luxord turned towards his recent mission partner. "I must say I'm impressed with your fighting technique. You're not the pushover you pretend to be." He patted the younger man on the shoulder. "I hope to work with you again sometime."

Demyx feigned a smile and thanked the gambler for his compliment. Oblivious to the good acting, Luxord took his leave for the plans he made with other members, leaving Demyx alone with the second member.

"Alright, Dem, what's up?" Xigbar asked. "And don't even try to pull that with me, I know you too well," Xigbar stated when Demyx attempted a fake smile and readied to fill the older man's ears with lies.

Demyx cuddled up against the Freeshooter who wrapped an arm around the smaller nobody's back. Demyx leaned his cheek against Xigbar's chest.

"Xiggy, am I bad?" Demyx asked without making eye contact.

Xigbar sat silently for a few seconds. He cleared his throat then said, "Could you elaborate? I don't understand what you're asking."

Demyx nuzzled his face against Xigbar's neck. "Me and Luxord finished our mission in Halloween Town today."

He recalled the incidents from earlier.

_Claws aimed for his face. The dirty blond ducked in time then used his sitar to parry the attack. He spun around and called out the water clones to attack while the creature attempted to regain balance. The monster, pitch black, evaporated at once. _

_The young nobody glanced over at his partner who finished with several smaller heartless. The older man hissed vulgarities at the creatures. He gripped his deck of cards tighter then nodded at the smaller man before both raised their eyes to the true reason for their visit._

_The emblem heartless stood and danced about in a routine meant to intimidate the two. The smaller nobody brought his sitar close to his body while reminding himself that he had fought scarier ones in the past. He took a deep breath and on the other man's cue the two lunged at the heartless. The attack barely missed the two. Demyx leaped out of the path of a near fatal blow. _

_The creature turned its attention to the approaching razor object heading its way. It slashed at the card then countered an attack on the nobody. Luxord used one of his cards to barricade himself from the attack. Demyx used the distraction to summon a geyser to inflict damage upon the heartless. In an attempt to gain its bearings, the heartless clawed at a trapped card, causing it to detonate, taking the monster with it._

_The two nobodies watched as the heartless vanished and its heart obtained for their leader. _

_Demyx began to cheer with pumped fists. He turned with a smile and his palm raised high. The older blond merely chuckled then high-fived his partner._

"_Come, we've wasted enough time in this dreary place," Luxord said as he glanced around the gloomy atmosphere that was Halloween Town. _

_Just as the two were about to leave they heard several of the inhabitants begin to speak of Christmas Town. Demyx stopped in his tracks._

"_Do you think Sandy Claws will bring snowfall again this year?" the mummy asked the corpse child._

"_I hope so!" the little corpse cheered. "I had so much fun rolling in it last year."_

_The two children laughed as they turned the corner around the fountain. Demyx stood with his head tilted to the side as he made sense of what they said. He did recall a time when the Mayor and Jack briefly mentioned Jack's encounter with Santa when he had had been sent to ask the two of them a few questions several months ago. Jack satisfied the Nocturne's curiosity with the quick explanation of their being portals to other holiday worlds in the forest, and due to time and a recent threat from Saix, he had no time for exploration. By the time he returned to the castle, Demyx had done forgotten that exchange with Halloween Town's leaders._

_He remembered that Christmas was only a month away which brought upon new concerns for the ninth member of the Organization._

"Christmas is in twenty days," Demyx mentioned to the Freeshooter.

"Yes, I am aware," Xigbar replied, unsure of where this conversation was heading.

"There really is a Santa Claus, 'cause those in Halloween Town know him, then how come he doesn't ever bring me any presents?" the young blond asked. He sniffed. "I believe in him, and I haven't done anything bad…" Demyx moved from Xigbar's hold. "Have I?"

"Er…" Xigbar replied. He scratched his head while staring into the pouty face of his lover. The twenty-something had attempted pulling that face several times with Xigbar to get something he wanted, and Xigbar fell for it each time.

"I've been in the Organization for three years, and not once has Santa brought me a present," Demyx said.

Xigbar chuckled. He nervously replied, "He probably doesn't know where this castle is." The Freeshooter wanted to kick himself the instant he said that. Nothing he could do would make the man in red put any member of their group on the nice list. Not to mention both Saix and Xemnas had mentioned that he wished Demyx would stop being so lazy and complete his reports correctly and on time.

"Then I should write him a letter giving him directions to our castle!" Demyx cheered. "Oh, and a list of what I want!"

Sure Demyx was happy now, but when Christmas morning arrived and he glanced upon the vacant spot under the tree where his alleged presents would be, would no doubt bring the Nocturne to tears. Besides with their castle's security, there was no way Santa could enter even if he felt Demyx was deserving of gifts. The other members, including the Superior, would get a good laugh out of the ninth member's pain when that blissful morning became one of heartbreak. They would never get another mission out of Demyx.

Xigbar smiled as he got an idea. _Of course, that's it_. "Yes, that's right." He slipped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder. He placed the tip of his index finger upon Demyx's cute nose. "If you're a good boy from now until Christmas—that means you do all your missions without complaining, and complete your reports in a neat and timely manner, clean up after yourself, and don't give your superiors any grief…" Xigbar squinted his eye with that last line causing Demyx to laugh. "I promise Santa will bring you lots of presents."

"Really, Xiggy?!" Demyx exclaimed. He put his fists in front of his face and began jumping up and down. He threw his arms around Xigbar and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I have to write him right now! Don't worry, Xiggy, I can do all of that!"

Demyx fled from his room to grab a sheet of paper to write his letter, followed immediately by his report for Saix. All the while he sang Christmas carols in his head and imagined the gifts the man in red would leave for him under the tree.

Xigbar laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. Once again he put his foot in his mouth to make his beloved smile. The Freeshooter decided it was a good time to visit the Superior.

* * *

There you have chapter one. I hope you all enjoyed. :)


	2. The News

I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

This chapter is kind of boring as it is a transition chapter.

This chapter contains XigDem and a cute XemSai scene for those who like that pairing.

* * *

Xemnas' soft, yet menacing laughter echoed in the dimly lit room. Saix placed a hand over his mouth to mask the urge to laugh. Xigbar stared at the two in command, had he the ability to feel, no doubt he would be slightly embarrassed.

The Superior glanced over at Saix before returning his attention to the Freeshooter. Saix's grin only grew.

"You're telling me that you told Number IX that if he worked hard, what he is supposed to be doing already, he would receive Christmas presents?" Xemnas asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Er…yes," Xigbar said, suddenly realizing just how ridiculous his idea sounded. Still the image of Demyx's genuine smile made it worth it during that moment.

"And you're asking for my support?" Xemnas asked, followed by another bout of laughter.

"If I may," Saix said to the Superior, who nodded for him to continue. "Neither threats, nor pain works on him. Perhaps, if this new plan works, then I see no harm in playing into this fairytale." Xemnas raised an eyebrow at his most trusted man's opinion.

Xemnas mused on his second in command's advice before agreeing. "Very well," he said to Xigbar. "If IX can keep up his end of the bargain, then I will advance you necessary munny, to allow you to play Santa for him. Granted, it will only be an advance, and subtracted from your salary."

Xigbar considered backing out of the plan. He could make up a tale of accidentally losing Demyx's letter, or tell him the weather was too dangerous for him to take flight. However, he knew the result would be ruining his best friend's Christmas.

"I accept the terms," Xigbar said before disappearing from the Superior's office. Once the Freeshooter was out of earshot the two members in charge shared a laugh.

Xemnas chuckled then stated, "I hope this doesn't backfire in any way." His gold eyes landed on the blue-haired nobody. "What made you agree with II's ridiculous plan?"

Saix knelt down beside where the Superior sat so that they were at eye-level. Xemnas faced him with a sincere smile that was saved only for the Luna Diviner.

Saix stroked Xemnas' face with his slightly callused fingers. "It's almost the holidays," Saix said in a soft tone. "I don't want you to have any unnecessary worries." His fingers traced the Superior's luscious lips. "If a few presents is all it will take to make that lazy nobody diligently work, then I'll see it done."

Xemnas leaned over and planted a chaste kiss on the Diviner's lips making the latter's cheeks flush. He looked down with that shy smile that only made Xemnas crave him more.

Saix pulled away with a coy smile. "Not now, Superior," he said in a soft voice. "We still have work that needs to be done."

Xemnas gave his lover a wicked grin that promised they would resume where they left off later. Saix blushed once again as he headed towards the office door.

"Saix," Xemnas called from his spot behind the desk. Saix glanced over his shoulder, blue hairs falling gracefully over the black coat. "Be honest, do you think it will work."

Saix smiled. "I have my doubts," he admitted. "But I'm willing to keep an optimistic view."

The Superior laughed at the Diviner's words. Saix slightly bowed his head then left the room. The exchange with Xigbar got him wondering what he should get his beloved for Christmas.

* * *

Two hours later Demyx rushed through the hallways of the castle. He had finished his report, and used the best handwriting possible. Approaching from the other side walked Axel and the newest member who seemed afraid to stray two feet from his mentor.

Demyx waved at the two. Axel's smile increased as he returned the Nocturne's gesture. Demyx greeted Roxas who replied with a short salutation.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Axel asked with a laugh. "Got an important gig to get to?"

Demyx shook his head. "No, silly," Demyx answered with a laugh of his own. "I haven't played any concerts in a long time."

"You played one last weekend," Axel replied.

"Oh, yeah," Demyx said as the memory returned. He shook away the pleasant memory and returned his attention to the present. "No, I need to turn my report into Saix immediately."

"You're actually working?" Roxas asked.

Axel elbowed the youngest member in the side emitting a yelp from the latter. Although, inside Axel was honestly thinking the same as his younger comrade.

"Yep, no more slacking off for me," Demyx announced in a cheerful tone.

Axel and Roxas exchanged glances before returning their attention to the only person in the Organization who literally ran when work was involved. Some members even joked that Demyx had a special sense that made him smell when Saix approached with a mission.

Demyx enthusiastically nodded. "Yes, Xigbar told me that if I'm good and do everything the Superior asks, Santa Claus will bring me lots of presents."

Axel's eyes widened and he had to bite down hard on his lip to keep the tickling eruption in his throat from escaping in Demyx's face.

"Who?" Roxas asked both, though his gaze fell on the redhead.

Before Axel could speak, Demyx grabbed Roxas' shoulder and stated, "He's the ruler of Christmas who brings presents to good people all over the world."

"And you believed him?" Axel asked as the laughter threatened to escape.

Demyx tilted his head to the side. "Of course," he replied. "Why would Xiggy lie to me?"

"Well…" Axel began. He knew that if he badmouthed Xigbar to Demyx, the seemingly upset Nocturne would pass the information onto the Freeshooter who would in turn murder Axel in his sleep. The pyrokinetic grinned at his clever thought. "He hasn't come before, now has he?" He lifted a small eyebrow as his smile unintentionally turned into a smirk.

Roxas visibly showed what would appear to a human as disappointment at his closest friend's logic. His blue eyes fell on Demyx who dismissed Axel's reason.

"Xiggy already covered that," Demyx cheered. His eyes lit up as he revealed, "He doesn't know where the castle is." His voice raised two octaves with his next words. "So in the letter I'm writing him, I'm giving him directions." Demyx bounced throughout his sentence.

Axel rubbed the back of his head while Roxas watched with wide eyes.

Demyx brought his index finger to the corner of his mouth and absently looked up at the ceiling. "Though I'm going to rewrite it asking for less," the Nocturne said. "I don't want to sound greedy."

"Hey, Axel," Roxas said as he tugged on Axel's cloak. The mentioned glanced down at the wide, blue eyes staring up at him. "Does that mean he'll bring me presents too?"

Axel's eyes widened. He glanced over at Demyx who merely smiled before landing his gaze back on Roxas.

"I always do as I'm told," Roxas answered. "And I try really hard on my missions."

"Of course he will!" Demyx exclaimed. He put an arm around the thirteenth member and led him away from Axel who stood speechless. "We can send our letters out together." Demyx gasped and clapped twice. "Oh my…we can decorate the entire castle for Christmas."

Roxas' smile grew. "Can we have a huge tree like in the center of the plaza in Twilight Town?" he asked hurriedly.

"That would be perfect!" exclaimed Demyx.

"Demyx, don't get carried away again," Axel said with a grimace as he recalled the Valentine's Day incident. The Melodious Nocturne had only hoped to lift everyone's spirits, but Xemnas thought Number IX meant it as mockery towards him. A month later and they still found hearts and candy lying about corners of the castle.

Demyx led Roxas away, both smiling wide, and discussing their various plans for livening up the dreary white walls of their residence. With a sigh and a shake of his head Axel watched his best friend leave with a trustworthy babysitter. He figured he might as well begin shopping for gifts, lest the young blond be met with disappointment Christmas morning.

Before vanishing to Twilight Town, Axel made a mental note to maim Xigbar the next time he saw him.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. The next one will be coming soon. :)


	3. The Letter

I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

There is some angst and some fluffy cuteness in this chapter.

Pairings: XigDem and implied RoxNam.

* * *

"That's the last one!" Demyx cheered as he jumped down from the ladder.

He and Roxas stepped back to admire their hard work displayed in the gray area. Streamers of garland trimmed with scarlet bows and golden bells hung in swoops across the walls. Four ivy wreaths each with a different color ribbon hung so that one would be the first thing to catch the visitor's eye upon arriving from each of the entrances.

Standing against the back wall was the seven-foot Christmas tree. It was rather wide and was trimmed with gold and silver garland and various ornaments purchased from their recent shopping trip. The two decorators left plenty of room incase the other members desired to add a trinket of their own. Their tree was nowhere near as grand as the one in the center of the plaza in Twilight Town, but it was perfect for their castle.

"It's perfect," Demyx said with a wide smile.

Roxas nodded then reached into his coat pocket. He revealed a tiny pink parcel with a white ribbon tied about the box. He placed the present beneath the tree while his cheeks flushed as he imagined her face when she opened her gift Christmas morning. Demyx patted him on the back. Roxas looked down with a smile; after all it had been Demyx who supported his decision to purchase it.

"She'll like it," Demyx said softly. He lightly smacked the younger nobody on the shoulder and with a smirk added, "Just don't blush and sputter like an idiot when you give it to her."

Roxas' cheeks reddened deeper as he found himself caught between scowling and hiding his face from the older blond. However the memory of the autumn ball two months ago when he attempted asked the pretty blonde to dance served as a reminder of what not to do.

The moment was broken at the sound of a portal forming six feet behind them. Both sets of eyes landed on the figure of Saix. The second in command stepped back as his gold eyes took in the new décor then he shook his head with a sigh.

"I take it this was your idea," Saix said to Demyx.

The Nocturne nodded with a smile. "I thought it would liven the place up."

"I see," the Diviner said with a roll of his eyes.

Demyx noticed the mission card in his superior's right hand. "Is that for me?" he asked.

Saix glanced down at the card then handed it to the ninth member. "This mission will likely require combat." He paused then nodded at Demyx's leg before asking, "Are you capable?" Demyx nodded in reply. "Good," Saix said in a monotone voice then handed Demyx his assignment.

The Nocturne's sea-blue eyes glanced over the details of his mission before confirming his understanding of what he was to do to the seventh member. The whole time Saix stood there pondering Demyx's change in attitude over the past two weeks. Before he would have used the injury he acquired in a recent battle mission to Wonderland as an excuse to get out of work as long as possible.

"Number IX," Saix called as Demyx prepared to depart. The blond turned to see Saix wearing a rare smile, even if it was not a full one. "The Superior and I feel the need to commend you on your hard work of late."

"You don't have to do that," Demyx said with a wide grin. "Though I do appreciate it."

"You've earned it," Saix said with a slight nod of his head.

"I'll be back later," Demyx said as he attempted a second departure.

"Not yet," said a familiar voice. The figure hung from the ceiling with his arms crossed. The man jumped down and placed a hand on Demyx's shoulder. "Have you been cleared for battle?"

"This doesn't concern you, Number II," Saix interrupted.

The Diviner was silenced by the death glare Xigbar sent in his direction.

"Of course I have," Demyx cheered. The look on Xigbar's face displayed his disbelief in Demyx's words. The blond smiled and caressed the side of his lover's face. "Don't worry, Xiggy. I'll be fine." He gently kissed the older man on the cheek then stared back at him with that same smile.

"Then on your own judgment you accept this mission," Saix said causing all sets of eyes to fall on him.

"I won't let you down," the Nocturne chimed.

Before Demyx could leave the group was greeted with another presence. The pyrokinetic entered hoping for something to find someone to hang out with who would make him forget the fatigue brought on by the day's activities. Both Roxas and Demyx greeted the eighth member who nodded his approval at their work with the once dreary space.

Axel opened his mouth to speak the youngest nobody when he caught an unwanted presence standing six feet from his person. He stood up straight and green eyes met with gold ones. The two stood in silence in their usual staring match.

"Axel," Roxas said softly before being cut off by Xigbar who held out an arm in front of him. Roxas glanced up at the older nobody who shook his head.

"Haven't you something to do, Number VIII?" Saix asked in a menacing monotone.

Axel snorted then tore his eyes from the second in command. "I've already completed all four of my missions for today, Saix." He said the other nobody's name with disgust. "You know the rules, you now have to wait ten hours before assigning me any more."

Saix's eyes narrowed. "Well since you have an ample amount of time in your grasp, I expect those reports in my hands or on my desk within the hour."

Demyx wrapped his arms around himself wishing he had left for his mission the first time. Roxas could only stare at the two and sunk closer to the Nocturne who could only feel pity for the nobody who had been the undeserving recipient of the Diviner's hatred.

"Don't test me, Number VIII," Saix said coldly before disappearing into a portal of black.

Axel took a deep breath and with a short farewell to his friends decided to leave before he did or said something he would later regret. Roxas watched his brother figure leave before turning to the other two.

"Why do Axel and Mr. Saix hate each other so much?" he asked.

Xigbar and Demyx exchanged glances.

"Well, squirt," Xigbar said while running a hand through his long tresses. Roxas sneered at the Freeshooter who could only chuckle at the boy's face. "Long story short, they used to be friends…good friends."

"What happened?" Roxas asked.

"Time," the Freeshooter replied. "Sometimes friends just aren't meant to remain so, especially when their goals are too different. They gradually grew further apart." He noticed the supposed concerned look on the young man's face. With a sigh he added, "It's no one's fault, it's just a part of life. Don't worry yourself over it."

Roxas stared down at his feet. He wondered why Axel never revealed his past concerning Saix. A part of him wondered if deep down Axel missed his friendship with the Diviner.

Demyx stood with a finger on his chin as he thought over the situation. He gasped and a large smile formed on his face. "I've got it!"

"What are you thinking, Dem?" Xigbar asked.

"I know what to get Axel for Christmas!" the Nocturne cheered. "A present for both him and Saix if this works out right."

"Demyx," Xigbar said warningly. "You better not do anything stupid."

"Of course not," Demyx said with an even larger grin and a giggle. "Not at all."

"Demyx," Xigbar said lifting an eyebrow.

Demyx glanced down at the nonexistent watch on his wrist and exclaimed, "Look at the time! I have to get going on my mission. Bye!"

Before Xigbar had a chance to stop and talk some sense into him, Demyx vanished. The Freeshooter sighed and crossed his arms. When Demyx got an idea there was no hope in trying to convince him otherwise.

"He better think this through," Xigbar said to no one before leaving the room.

Roxas stood in the revamped Gray Area all alone. He scratched at his golden hairs wondering what had just taken place. He decided not to think too hard about it, lest he receive another headache.

* * *

Later that night Xigbar stood outside of Demyx's bedroom. He knocked softly on the door only to receive no reply. He turned the doorknob to discover the Nocturne had not locked it. He opened the door to see the light still on and the blond fast asleep at his desk.

Xigbar walked over to where the smaller nobody rested. He chuckled at the innocent sight of his lover with his cheek against the wooden surface and eyes shut. He peacefully inhaled and exhaled, causing loose tendrils to rise and fall upon his pallid forehead. A small puddle of drool had pooled from his slightly opened mouth.

Under Demyx's head, and mere inches from danger of getting wet rested an official mission report document covered in Demyx's handwriting. Xigbar grabbed a corner and gently tugged until the paper set safely in his grasp. Demyx shifted and mumbled something inaudible before resuming his soft snoring.

A few days ago Demyx had mentioned that Saix casually commented that his handwriting had drastically improved. From what Xigbar could read, he had to agree. The report was unfinished with the blue pen dangling from Demyx's right hand. Xigbar placed the document on the desk away from Demyx's face. If Saix had a problem with it being turned in a few hours late, then he could take it up with him.

He glanced over at the sleeping Nocturne only to find a sheet of lined paper lying beneath that. Curiosity tempted Xigbar and he grabbed the paper to discover it was Demyx's letter for Santa. Making double sure Demyx was asleep, the older nobody began to read the contents of the letter.

_Dear Santa Claus,_

_Hi, it's me Demyx, number IX in the Organization. Since it's so close to Christmas I thought I'd write you. It's come to my attention that you don't know about my new residence, it's in the giant castle in the World that Never Was. You can get there through a portal of darkness from your world._

_I've been really good this month. I've not been lazy and have put a lot of time and work into my missions and my mission reports. I didn't even tease Saix behind his back. As a bonus I'm planning on restoring Saix and Axel's friendship. Xiggy doesn't think it's such a good idea, but I think all friendships should be saved. I also can't help but think that's why Saix is always so sad and angry._

Xigbar sighed and shook his head after reading that paragraph. He looked over at Demyx and hoped he was not planning anything that would make things worse. He knew it would kill his love if Axel broke off his friendship with Demyx if the plan failed.

_I don't know if it's enough to make up for the rest of the year. I know I've been lazy in the past, but I'm not anymore. Please, if I've redeemed myself, I'd really like a few Christmas presents._

_I thought of some things I'd like, but I'm not picky if you want to get me something else. I'd like some new sheet music, and maybe even some blank ones so I can jot down the songs I've written in my head. I have a special one for Xiggy that I know he's going to like. Or at least that's what he's going to tell me. I know no one here really likes my music, but at least Xiggy pretends for me. That's one of the many reasons I love him. The others try to tell me we don't have hearts, but I look at Xiggy and I know we do. I can feel that true happiness inside._

Xigbar clamped a hand over his mouth when he read that last line. He felt his lips lift into a genuine smile. He too had come to believe Demyx on them having hearts, even if it was just a fragment of the ones they used to when they were human. After all Demyx had given him a reason to love again.

Though he wondered why Demyx believed he felt indifferent towards his music. He truly enjoyed the Nocturne's songs. He made a promise to look more enthusiastic when his beloved performed his original pieces for him.

_If it's not too much I'd also like a few new sitar strings as mine are starting to wear out. I ask for both musical and practical reasons. It would be bad if I were in battle and one snapped. Lastly, there was this really cool black and blue diagonal striped tie I saw in Twilight Town. If it's no inconvenience, I'd like that too. If you think I don't deserve any of that, feel free to get me something else._

_Please, I won't be offended if you think I deserve nothing, not even coal. I know being good only one month out of the year doesn't earn me much. I will try to be better next year, I promise._

Xigbar's eyes widened and his breathing stopped when he read the next paragraph.

_If you do decide to skip me this year, please I only ask you bring something for Xigbar. He's a very good boyfriend and a wonderful friend. He tries so hard for me, even though I don't deserve him. He protects me from the meaner members here and pretends to be supportive of my ideas, even if they are ridiculous. Everyone else openly mocks me, but he only smiles and tries to explain why something else would be better. He never belittles me like everyone else. I don't know what he would want, but if you could please reward him with something, I'd be happy. I'd actually be happier than if you brought me anything at all. He means everything to me._

_I'm sorry for wasting so much of your time with my letter._

_Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne_

Xigbar crinkled the letter in his grasp. He folded it into fours then stuck it into his cloak pocket. The second member walked over to the sleeping nobody and gently lifted him from the chair, throwing him over his shoulder. Demyx groaned, but never broke slumber.

Xigbar laid Demyx in his bed then slowly pulled the covers up to Demyx's neck. The Nocturne coiled into the warmth and smashed his face against the soft pillow.

"How can you think you don't deserve me," Xigbar said as he softly stroked Demyx's hairs. The Nocturne cooed at the soothing touch, but kept his eyes closed. Xigbar leaned in and kissed Demyx on the cheek. He softly whispered into the younger nobody's ear, "I'm the one who doesn't deserve you."

With those words he headed for the door. Xigbar took a last glimpse at the sleeping Nocturne and gave him a half smile.

"I'll make this the best Christmas for you, love," he said softly before turning off the light and taking his leave.


	4. Truth

There is some angst in this chapter as well as the mention of battle injuries.

Thank you guest for your reviews on the previous chapters. :)

* * *

Xigbar strolled the plaza of Twilight Town. He was dressed in civilian clothes containing: blue jeans, a red shirt, and a leather jacket. He allowed his hair to fall freely over his shoulders. With hands in the jacket pockets he pushed his way through crowds. There was no doubt in his mind he would be covered in fresh bruises and his boots scuffed by the time he returned to the castle. Marluxia had warned him to stay away from commercial venues so close to Christmas.

An irate woman pushed into him without muttering an apology. The Freeshooter wondered if he pulled out his guns would reach his destination sooner. The nobody grunted and let the thought pass as he had no idea where exactly he headed.

Two hours of browsing through the shops and he found nothing mentioned on Demyx's list, nor anything he would like. The second member of the Organization chided himself for making such a ridiculous promise to the neophyte. In hindsight he figured he should have just told him the truth that Santa would never visit a nobody's place of residence. When Xigbar mentioned his plan to Xaldin, the third member suggested he reveal the truth to the boy that night and spare him the pain on the twenty-fifth.

The image of Demyx weeping in front of the tree Christmas morning when he realized that there sat no packages with his name surfaced. Xigbar closed his eyes and sighed. He wondered why he cared so much about the young man's supposed happiness when they lacked the ability to feel.

Xigbar stopped in front of a music shop. He approached the entrance, holding the door for two exiting customers. The older woman smiled at the nobody and gave him a wink and a smile. Xigbar smiled back awkwardly and slipped inside before she turned to continue flirting.

The interior was cramped, appearing even smaller with the heavy congestion of people. Xigbar eyed the various musical instruments, wondering if his boyfriend would be interested in any of them. Demyx had once mentioned that he was accomplished with the piano and guitar, his skill on those mentioned as good as his sitar playing. He had also confessed to having mediocre experience with the flute and violin.

Before meeting Demyx, Xigbar would have never found sitar music entertaining. Even now he found its sound annoying. However, when the Nocturne's nimble fingers strummed delicately over the tight strings, he transformed the melody into that of an angelic choir. Xigbar could sit and listen for hours, despite having done something to make the younger man believe he was not interested in his songs.

On the other side of the store Xigbar spotted shelves of sheet music. He maneuvered his way through confused buyers, music connoisseurs, and screaming children. The Freeshooter browsed through the various books for anything Demyx would like. He decided on two: one containing classical selections and another filled with classic rock tunes.

Before leaving the section, he found a notebook for original compositions. Xigbar had no doubts that if they ever regained their hearts Demyx would make a successful musician. He held the notebook in his grasp as he was hit with that same selfish hope that Demyx's dream would fail due to his irrational fear that the Melodious Nocturne would leave him for someone better, and younger, if he ever gained his desired fame and admiration by music lovers everywhere.

Xigbar scoffed at his own folly and tucked the item beneath his arm. The fear was only a pathetic remnant of his betrayed old self who had died years ago.

After asking a salesperson to help him find suitable sitar strings, and making his purchases, Xigbar was glad to be out of the crowded area. The whole time hoping Demyx appreciated all the effort he went through.

Once stepping back into the frigid air he held his purchases close and surveyed the area for his next step. He had wished Demyx had been more specific on where to find that desired tie. Feeling guilty he laughed at the thought that if he found something similar, the Nocturne would never know the difference.

Xigbar glanced up when he noticed a familiar figure standing two feet in front of him. Those green eyes narrowed him when their gazes met.

"You know it's your fault I'm out here on this cold day with all these idiots stomping around," the redhead snapped.

Xigbar laughed heartily then asked, "And how is it my fault?"

Axel pursed his lips. "Your boyfriend told Roxas about Santa, and before I could say anything, he promised Roxas he would get lots of presents." The response made Xigbar laugh harder. Axel's glare hardened. "If you want to torture yourself with this sadomasochistic activity, knock yourself out, but don't drag me into it."

Xigbar's lips formed into a smirk. "You didn't have to do anything. You could've told him Santa never got his letter."

"Oh, because that's what I want to hear on Christmas morning and for the next year," Axel groaned. "That Demyx was good enough to get presents, and he wasn't." Axel sighed and shook his head. "No, I'm not going to put my little brother through that."

Xigbar smacked Axel on the shoulder. "You're a good friend."

The look in Axel's eyes displayed disbelief. Softly he replied, "I've heard I have a different reputation among some of the other members."

"You can't blame yourself for that," Xigbar said. He turned from the pyrokinetic. "No one blames you for the choice you made."

"But what if…"

Xigbar waved a hand, cutting him off. "Life is full of 'what if's,' kid. Dwelling on them will only make you miserable." He turned his head. "He made his own choice and so did you. It doesn't make either of you a bad person."

Axel stood dumbfounded.

Xigbar waved as he continued to walk past the redhead. "I've got some more shopping to do. Later."

* * *

Two days later Xigbar woke to the sound of giggling and arms coiling around his torso. With a smile he glanced down at the smiling blond.

"Hey, babe, whatcha doing?" Xigbar asked.

Demyx cuddled his face against Xigbar's bare chest. His unstyled hairs tickled the older man's solid abs. Xigbar leaned into the embrace and inhaled his lover's scent of vanilla combined with the lingering smell of ash from a recent mission that had not been entirely washed away. The aging nobody wrapped his muscular arms around the smaller man's lithe body.

"When did you get here?" he asked softly.

"I couldn't sleep last night," Demyx confessed. "So I wanted to snuggle."

"Really?" Xigbar asked as he tightened his hold on the blond. A muffled pained groan caused him to loosen his grip.

Xigbar positioned himself on his side to look into the face of his lover. His smile faded at the sight of red lining the whites of the other nobody's eyes. There were various fresh cuts. Demyx had carefully washed away the blood and from the look of the healing skin had properly disinfected the wounds.

Xigbar slowly began to pull the sleeve down Demyx's shoulder. The latter pushed away his immense hand and jerked out of Xigbar's reach. The Freeshooter inserted his arm into a small portal and had it emerge behind Demyx. He removed the t-shirt from the unsuspecting nobody to reveal black contusions covering a third of his torso.

Demyx wrapped his arms around himself and snatched the garment from Xigbar's grasp.

"You had no right to do that," Demyx hissed.

"What happened?" Xigbar asked, now completely sitting upright.

Demyx stared down at his lip. Xigbar repeated the question with more force in his voice.

The Nocturne sighed heavily. "I was ambushed on my mission," he confessed. "They were stronger than I anticipated."

Xigbar leaned closer and pressed his lips against Demyx's. The young man was startled at first, but allowed Xigbar access to his mouth. Xigbar placed his hand on the side of Demyx's face and then pulled away with a disappointed look in his eyes.

"You couldn't sleep, or you didn't?" he asked.

Demyx bit down on his lip, wanting to kick himself for falling for the older man's trap.

"Okay, I stayed up all night working on the report," Demyx answered.

"That's what I thought," Xigbar said with a nod as the taste of espresso remained on his tongue. "You've been taking on at least three missions a day and not getting proper rest."

"I think I should go," Demyx said as he draped his legs over the bed.

"I agree," Xigbar stated. "Straight to bed."

"No," Demyx cried. "Saix is expecting all my reports by nine. I can't…I have to…"

"Listen to yourself," Xigbar retorted. "You're exhausted. Your reflexes can't keep up and that's why you're battered."

"But the missions…" Demyx argued.

"I will talk with Saix and if he has any problems, he can take them up with me," Xigbar replied. He clenched his fist to better amplify his point.

"No, I can't," Demyx responded. "Please, not now." Xigbar opened his mouth to speak when he saw tears prickling in the corners of the Nocturne's eyes. "It's too close to Christmas." Demyx grabbed hold of Xigbar's arms. "I promise I'll rest after Christmas." He shakily smiled. "Xemmy promised we could take the day off. I promise I'll get some sleep."

"I can't let you take that risk," Xigbar argued with a firm shake of his head. "If you go out into battle now, I…I don't even want to think about what might happen."

"But, Xigbar," Demyx cried.

Xigbar gazed upon his boyfriend's pathetic countenance. When he used his full name, it was usually accompanied by something serious.

"As your superior, I refuse to let you go on a mission until you've rested," Xigbar proclaimed.

"You can't," Demyx said with a sob. "Please, I—I have to be good." He lowered his face to the wrinkled sheets. "I've worked so hard. Please, I'm good, Xiggy, I really am."

"What are you talking about?" Xigbar asked.

Demyx looked up to him with flowing tears. "I'm not bad. I have to prove it. I'm good, I'm good, I have a heart." He clutched at his own chest. "And it's a good heart." Demyx wiped at falling tears. "I know I'm a good boy, Xiggy, and this Christmas I will have proof."

Xigbar found himself unable to speak. Demyx stared down again and wept silently. Xigbar wrapped his arms around his slender boyfriend and pulled him close. He kissed Demyx on his right temple, then tucked his head underneath his chin.

"You are a good boy, Dem," Xigbar said then kissed him again. "I know you are, kid." Demyx returned the hug and snuggled against Xigbar's neck. "You don't need Santa to prove that." He moved to stare into Demyx's tearstained eyes. "I know you're good and that's why I love you." He kissed Demyx on the forehead then tightly embraced him a second time.

"But what about?" Demyx began.

"Shh," Xigbar interrupted. He gently said, "It doesn't matter. I'm not going to let you get hurt or worse because of something so stupid."

Demyx leaned his head on Xigbar's shoulder while the latter gently rubbed his back, careful to avoid the bruised areas. In the moment of comfort Demyx never felt himself drifting into slumber.

* * *

Thank you for reading. One more chapter to go! :)


	5. Christmas Morning

It's Christmas! Sadly I have bronchitis and a fever, so I wasn't able to enjoy Christmas with my family today. :( On the bright side, here's chapter five. :)

I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

The twenty-fourth of December had finally arrived.

Young Roxas bounced in his seat at the breakfast table while expressing his anticipation for the presents that would be rewarded to him the following morning.

Axel chuckled and asked, "Did your milk get switched with a triple espresso and ten sugars?"

Roxas shook his head. "Of course not," he said showing the near-empty glass of white liquid to his red-haired friend.

Axel nodded slowly with a snicker, having forgotten about the youngest nobody's inability to understand sarcasm. Instead he ruffled the young blond's hair causing him to whine.

Axel's gaze fell on Demyx who absently scraped his fork through the scrambled eggs and grits.

"You're awfully quiet," Axel commented. Demyx's attention remained on the mush in his plate. "Demyx," Axel said with more force.

The mention jumped and dropped the utensil as he stared into the concerned eyes of Axel and Roxas.

"Are you okay?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, you're not spitting your normal nonsense," Roxas commented.

Axel discreetly, yet firmly, kicked Roxas' leg. The youngest nobody yelped then rubbed at the smarting area, with a glare fixed on Axel.

"Just thinking about something Xiggy said," Demyx said with a fake smile. He downed the rest of the milk. "I've got another mission in twenty minutes."

Axel lifted a brow. "I thought the bossman was giving everyone today and tomorrow off."

Demyx shrugged then replied, "Saix had a few that needed completion and offered them to whoever wanted." Demyx rubbed the back of his neck. "He's offering double pay and I thought, hey, why not. I've already finished all my shopping."

"Did you get me something?" Roxas asked.

Axel smacked Roxas on the shoulder. "That's rude," the pyrokenetic scolded.

Roxas grasped at his shoulder. With a pout he argued, "But he's my friend."

"And your superior," Axel retorted. "And that doesn't make it any less rude."

Roxas exhaled hot air through his nostrils at Axel. He then turned to Demyx to apologize.

"It's okay," Demyx said. He winked at the thirteenth member. "Of course I got you something, buddy."

"You really didn't have to," Axel said while scratching his head.

Demyx shrugged. "I wanted to get something for everyone." The Nocturne smiled down at his folded hands on the table. "Everyone deserves something for Christmas, if they've been good or not_._" He looked up at Axel and gave him a full grin. "I really hope you like your gift."

Axel smiled softly. "I'm sure I will, Dem."

Demyx excused himself from the table. He cleaned his dishes then portaled to his bedroom. He grabbed all the bags and wrapped boxes, something for everyone in the Organization. He arrived into the Gray Area to place them beneath the tree. The Nocturne smiled at the final decorations. In his hands Demyx held the last box with Xigbar's name written on the tag. He kissed the present then placed it up front where the Freeshooter was sure to see it.

Taking one last look at his handiwork, Demyx hurried back to his room to prepare himself for the last mission of the day.

* * *

That night Xigbar portaled down to the Gray Area. He glanced around then stepped into the room. Xigbar had purchased a cheap Santa suit and beard just in case his boyfriend approached the room in hopes of catching a glimpse of the man in red.

The room was dark, perfect for camouflaging him incase of prying eyes. Judging by how exhausted Demyx looked when he returned from his mission, it was highly unlikely for him to creep downstairs.

He stooped down in front of the tree to place Demyx presents along the tree skirt. He looked down to see a box with his name on it. Xigbar picked it up and glanced over the package. Instead of "from Demyx" the Nocturne had written "Love Demyx."

"You're precious, Kid," Xigbar said in a whisper then put the present back down.

When Xigbar revealed his plan of action to Axel, the latter asked if he could put out Roxas' presents as well. Having no reason to negate the request, he tossed Roxas' gifts into the bag with Demyx's. The Freeshooter placed the youngest members gifts to the left of Demyx's.

Xigbar jumped and spun around when he heard a loud noise. He had to stop himself from summoning his guns. The sound came from the couch. The nobody crept up to said couch to find Roxas fast asleep with a red blanket draped sloppily over him. A puddle of drool had collected on the couch cushion while the boy contently snored.

Xigbar chuckled at the sight. The older nobody grabbed the blanket and covered the younger one. Roxas never stirred and his snoring increased in volume.

Xigbar walked over to the table where cookies and a glass of milk were left for him. Roxas and Demxy wanted to leave the special treat for Santa. The first batch had been severely burnt and the second melted. Lexaeus had entered the kitchen to make cookies for Zexion and Demyx (he felt it was only fair to give him something, since Demyx had bought him a gift). Seeing his two defeated teammates, the fifth member offered to help them make Santa's cookies.

The Freeshooter munched on the treats. The bottom was somewhat burned, but for the most part they tasted fine. In three gulps the black-haired man finished off the milk.

Roxas moaned and shifted against the arm of the couch. His blue eyes slowly opened and he sat up and stretched. Remembering where he was, and why, the youngest nobody nearly cursed himself for falling asleep. His ears caught the sound of a glass touching the table. Roxas looked over and his mouth formed into a smile.

"Santa Claus?" Roxas asked in a soft voice.

Xigbar halted. He slowly glanced over his shoulder to see the Key of Destiny sitting up on the couch, being supported by his hands, with wide eyes and a similar smile.

"I knew you'd come!" Roxas exclaimed.

Xigbar smiled and put a finger over his lips. He lowered his voice and said, "You should be asleep, young man."

Roxas' smile faltered. He looked away. With a small grin he replied, "I just wanted to see you for myself—that you'd actually come."

Xigbar chuckled. "You've been a good boy this year, I wouldn't forget about you." He patted Roxas on the head. He stepped back and added, "I've got a lot more houses to get to, so you get some rest." He waved then said, "Later, Kid."

Xigbar vanished into the darkness. Roxas sat there dumbfounded for a while. He laid back down on the couch with a wide smile.

From where Xigbar stood on the ceiling he heard the teen say, "Axel's not going to believe this."

* * *

Demyx woke with a smile. He hurried to style his hair and dressed in a green Christmas sweater, blue jeans, and striped socks. Since it was a holiday and they had no missions or meetings, they were allowed to dress more casually. He hurried to the Gray Area and dove to his knees, skidding to the front of the tree.

The commotion woke Roxas with a start. Demyx glanced back at the boy with disheveled hair, dressed in blue pajamas, rubbing at his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked groggily.

"Merry Christmas, Roxas," Demyx cheered. He glanced over the presents and gasped at the parcels with his name. "Oh my goodness!" Demyx shouted. He bounced on his knees. "Santa came! Santa came!"

Roxas leaned forward with a large smile. "He did, Demyx!" the boy exclaimed. "I saw him!"

"When?" Demyx asked, turning to face the younger nobody.

"Some time last night," Roxas replied. "He talked to me."

"You're so lucky," Demyx stated. He turned back to the tree. "Well come on, have a look at your presents."

Roxas threw the blanket from him and sat down next to the Nocturne. They both searched the packages for the ones meant for them.

"I'll never slack off again," Demyx said with a giggle.

Roxas never heard him as he ripped away at the wrapping paper.

"Well you two wasted no time," came a voice from the entrance.

Both turned to see Xigbar standing there with a cup of coffee in hand. He was dressed in a red sweater with brown pants, and his hair pulled back in his trademark ponytail.

"Look, Xiggy!" Demyx exclaimed. "Santa came! Just like you said!" He rushed from the tree and pulled his lover into a hug. Xigbar jumped and placed the coffee cup down on the nearest table before returning the embrace.

Within the next hour most of the members made their way to the Gray Area to receive their presents. Roxas told Axel his encounter with Santa. Axel listened and sent several glimpses in Xigbar's direction.

Larxene who had been listening to Roxas' account scoffed. Axel glared at the woman.

"If Roxas said he saw him, then he saw him," Axel said before she had a chance to ruin the morning for him.

"Yes, you've seen the presents," Demyx added. "We've been good and have been rewarded for it."

Larxene leaned close to Demyx and said so only he could hear, "And your precious Xigbar had nothing to do with that?"

"Xiggy, of course," Demyx replied. "He was the one who told me if I was good I'd get presents."

Larxene laughed. "Roxas I can believe, but you?" She brought her hand to her mouth. "I went to get a drink from the kitchen and I saw a certain someone with gifts for you and him."

"Duh, Santa," Demyx replied.

"No," Larxene said with a cackle. She nodded over in Xigbar's direction. "Why don't you ask your boyfriend about it."

"What do you mean?" Demyx asked.

"Don't worry about it," Axel interrupted. "Just enjoy your Christmas."

Larxene ignored the redhead and smirked at the Nocturne. "I saw someone who wasn't Santa putting gifts under the tree." She stepped back and crossed her arms. "Don't believe me, ask Xigbar."

Demyx glanced over at Xigbar and then back to Larxene who had that sadistic smile on her face. Demyx separated from the blonde to make his way over to his lover.

"You know, you constantly make me hate you more with each day," Axel snapped.

"What is she talking about?" Roxas asked.

Axel smiled down at his friend. "Don't listen to her…" Axel's glare fell on Larxene. "She's just a grumpy Scrooge 'cause her stocking's full of coal."

The pyrokinetic managed to protect Roxas, but he felt pity for the Nocturne as he saw him tap Xigbar on the shoulder.

"What's up, babe?" Xigbar asked.

"Xiggy," Demyx said, clasping his hands. "What did Larxene mean when she said she saw someone giving out gifts…who wasn't Santa?" Xigbar displayed fright which soon switched to that of guilt. Demyx sighed. He stared down at his feet and said, "You were just making that up, weren't you?"

"Dem," Xigbar said grabbing for his love's arm.

Demyx moved out of Xigbar's reach. "You knew Santa wasn't going to come, didn't you?"

"Dem," Xigbar interrupted.

Tears began to well up in his eyes. "And you've led me on." He hissed, "You've been lying to me this whole month."

"Demyx, you have to understand," Xigbar said as he placed a hand on either side of the Nocturne's face. "I did it for you. You looked so sad that day. I wanted you to have a good Christmas."

"You should've just told me the truth!" the Nocturne cried and pulled himself away from Xigbar's hold. His fists were clenched against his sides. A tear trickled down his cheek. "But I'm so stupid and naïve that I believed you." With those words he took off down the hallway.

"Demyx, stop!" Xigbar shouted as he ran after him.

Those in the room began to talk among themselves about what they just witnessed.

Roxas tugged on Axel's jacket. "Why is Demyx mad at Mr. Xigbar?" he asked.

"It's just a misunderstanding," Axel explained. He patted Roxas on the shoulder then said, "Why don't you show me what cool things Santa brought you." When Roxas headed to the tree Axel sneered at Larxene. "You ruin his Christmas too," Axel said pointing at Roxas' back. "And you'll wish you had never met me."

* * *

It looks like there will actually be one more chapter. This was going to be the last one, but I decided to split it into two chapters. The last one should be coming soon.

Merry Christmas, all. :)


	6. Love and Forgiveness

Merry late Christmas to everyone who is reading this story for the first time. I hope you all had a fun one.

Warning: There is some angst in this chapter.

Pairings: XigDem, RoxNam, and XemSai.

* * *

Xigbar watched Demyx disappear through the door to the balcony. He stopped at the threshold contemplating if he should attempt to speak with the latter at all. Xigbar leaned his ear against the stone wall and listened to soft sobbing on the other side.

With a sigh the older nobody opened the door and stepped out. Had he a heart it would have dropped at the sight of the Nocturne sitting on the edge of the balcony with his feet dangling over. His head was hunched forward with his hands folded in his lap.

Xigbar slid an arm over Demyx's chest and attempted to pull him back over. Demyx smacked his lover's arm away and returned to his slumped position.

"Please get down," Xigbar begged.

"Go away," Demyx commanded in a firm voice.

"Demyx, it's too dangerous, come back on this side," the Freeshooter argued.

"Xigbar, I won't say it again," Demyx retorted. He turned his head to show the tearstained eyes. "Give me some space."

"Alright, I will," Xigbar said with hands up as he backed away. "Only if you come back on this side of the balcony."

Demyx glared at the older man then with an angry sigh complied with his orders. Demyx's sock-covered feet touched the marble floor of the balcony and he sat down in front of the railing with his back against the bars, and his legs stretched out front. Xigbar stood against the wall on the other side. Neither one spoke to the other, despite Xigbar's many attempts to urge Demyx to begin conversation.

Demyx glanced up to see Xigbar's golden eye fixed on him. He turned his back to the older man and crossed his arms.

"I wasn't going to fall," Demyx said to his superior. Xigbar adjusted his stance and listened for more. "I have decent balance."

"It still scared me," Xigbar confessed. "I've seen too many accidents to feel comfortable."

Demyx turned back to face Xigbar who had gradually inched closer. "Why'd you do it?" Demyx asked. "Did you want to make a fool out of me?"

"No," he replied at once. "I honestly thought I was doing the right thing." He sat five feet away from the blond. "This was something you wanted, and I wanted to give it to you."

"You patronized me," Demyx replied. He leaned slightly forward and stroked at his sock. "You let me go around telling others that Santa was coming to reward me for being good." He scoffed and added, "Let me guess, everyone in the Gray Area is having a good laugh at the expense of dumb ol' Demyx, and I bet Saix and Xemnas are in the office laughing at me right now."

"That's not true," Xigbar replied. "First of all, Saix and Xemnas are more than thrilled at your progress this month. The boss even asked if I would continue this Santa gimmick again this coming year." The frown from the Nocturne ended Xigbar's thoughts quick. Xigbar scratched at his head then said, "Don't tell them I said this, but Xemnas even mentioned if you keep it up, you'll be up for a raise by April."

Demyx shrugged; he had never been much of one who cared for the monetary aspect of a job, but it was nice to get some recognition from the higher ups.

"As for the others," Xigbar stated. "Axel looked about ready to rip Larxene's head off when you left. He wanted this to be special for Roxas too."

"Right, this is his first Christmas," Demyx said more to himself. "I hope she didn't ruin it for him too."

Xigbar grinned. "If Larxy's roasted when we return, we'll know."

Demyx could not keep himself from laughing at that comment. He held his hand in front of his mouth then looked down at his lap.

Xigbar put his arm around Demyx's shoulder. He said, "Look, I'm sorry if I hurt you. I promise you that was not my intentions. I just wanted to give you something special."

Demyx offered his love a smile. "I'm sorry for overreacting." He leaned into the older nobody's embrace. "I just really wanted to prove something to everyone this year, and when it didn't happen…I felt like a failure."

"What were you trying to prove?" Xigbar asked.

"I wanted everyone to think I was good, and I wanted them to have a good Christmas," Demyx confessed. He shrugged and scoffed then said, "Much good that did."

"You gave the squirt something to look forward to," Xigbar said. "And you made this year special for me."

"I did?" Demyx asked with his head tilted to the side, a simple movement, that always made it difficult for Xigbar to keep from kissing him.

"Yes," Xigbar said. He rubbed the back of his head and said, "I'll admit, I read your letter to Santa."

Demyx's eyes widened, though after all that had happened in the last ten minutes, he was not too surprised.

"So you never sent it?" Demyx asked. Xigbar shook his head and patted the pocket that contained the folded sheet of paper. "So why keep it?" Demyx asked with a raised eyebrow.

"All that stuff you wrote about me…" Xigbar paused and kissed Demyx on the cheek causing the skin to flush. "It meant a lot. I wanted to keep it for myself."

"Why?" Demyx asked.

Xigbar shrugged. "So I can always be reminded of why I love you." He pinched Demyx on the cheek causing him to squeak. "If I'm bored on a mission, or need something to get me through the day, I can just look at it and remember you're waiting for me back home."

Demyx's smile widened as his face reddened.

"It's not much of a home without you, kid," Xigbar said then gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Demyx could see every ounce of truth displayed in Xigbar's eye.

Demyx kissed back. He wrapped one arm around Xigbar's waist and tangled the other hand in the other man's hair. Xigbar wrapped both arms around Demyx's body. The chill of the winter air went ignored.

They parted and Demyx smiled at his boyfriend.

"Am I forgiven?" Xigbar asked.

Demyx nodded and said, "I can't stay mad at you for trying." He coiled his fingers around Xigbar's. "It's a sweet gesture."

Xigbar replied with another kiss which Demyx was quick to receive. The younger nobody laid his head on the older one's chest. Xigbar picked them both up and pulled them into a portal which returned them back to the hallway outside the Gray Area.

Demyx opened his eyes to realize they were both on the ceiling. He shrieked and tightened his hold on his lover's torso. Xigbar smirked then kissed Demyx on the temple before whispering assuring words to him. Demyx kept his eyes shut tightly and buried his face against Xigbar's neck.

Xigbar helped Demyx back to the floor (who was more than thrilled to have his feet back on the tiles). The two entered the festive room to find everyone sitting about in better moods. Axel and Luxord listened as Roxas showed them another present that had been left for him by Santa Claus.

The redhead noticed his friend had returned to the crowd. He gestured for Demyx to join them, which he complied with. Axel put an arm around Demyx and Luxord thanked him for the gift.

"Everything okay?" Axel asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry if I worried you," Demyx replied.

Axel shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

"Demyx!" Roxas cheered as he jumped up and hugged the older blond. "Thanks, I like it!"

"I thought you would," Demyx said with a smile.

"What you got there, squirt?" Xigbar asked.

Roxas scowled at Xigbar. "Stop calling me that," he said through gritted teeth which only made those in earshot laugh.

Nonetheless he showed the others the X-shaped silver necklace that Demyx had selected for him. Roxas pulled the chain over his head then held the charm in between his thumb and index finger. The metal glistened in the light from the tree.

Demyx jumped when he felt a finger tap him on the shoulder. He turned to see the very woman who attempted to ruin his morning standing there with her head held down.

"Demyx…" she began. He glanced down to notice her holding the item he had chosen for her tightly in her grasp. "I shouldn't have…I'm sorry," she said softly.

Demyx gently touched her chin and pulled her face up. Her large green eyes threatened to spill with tears at any second.

"It's Christmas, don't worry about it," Demyx said.

Larxene smiled and offered him a side-hug. "Thanks," she said nodding at the gift. "I wasn't expecting anything."

"I know," Demyx responded. "That's why I got it for you."

The tears formed into a stream and leaked down her cheek. Larxene excused herself and portaled to a more private location. Demyx only stood there with a smile on his face.

The moment was broken when a new figure entered the room. All conversation stopped and each eye stared at the Organization's second in command. Saix only continued to stride past the others.

"Merry Christmas, Saix!" Demyx cheered as he stepped up to greet the Diviner. All those who knew the Nocturne knew to expect to be met with cheerful methods of salutations.

"The Superior said you had something for me," Saix said in his usual authoritative tone. "I assume it's the report from yesterday."

Demyx shook his head. "No, Sir," Demyx replied. "I'll have that on your desk tomorrow, promise." Before Saix could reply Demyx reached into a section of the tree and pulled out two envelopes. He handed one to Axel and the other to Saix. "It's your presents."

"But you already gave me a present," Saix said motioning to the one on the floor.

"This is a special present!" Demyx said with a giggle. "For the both of you."

Axel tore into the envelope while Saix used his nails to carefully cut the paper without damaging the inside. They both stared at a gift card for a diner in Twilight Town.

"I don't understand," Axel said as he looked up from the gift.

"I don't have time for such silliness," Saix added.

"It's a nice breakfast for the two of you," Demyx replied with a smile. One set of eyes displayed disbelief and the other annoyance. "I thought it would be nice for the two of you to, you know, just spend some time together." He paused then added, "Like old times."

Saix's gaze fell on Axel. "What did you tell him?"

Axel shook his head. With one hand in the air he replied, "I didn't say a word to him, or anyone for that matter."

Both sets of eyes fell on Xigbar. The Freeshooter smiled awkwardly. "Would you look at the time," he said. He put a hand on Axel's back and the other on Saix's and began to push. "Don't want to wait until breakfast is over and waste your gift, right?"

"It wouldn't hurt, would it?" Axel asked. Saix glared at the man who he used to call a friend. "It's just breakfast."

"Fine," Saix said with a sigh. "I don't have anything better to do."

The seventh and eighth members vanished for Twilight Town. All the others in the room stared at Demyx and Xigbar out of pure curiosity.

"I sure hope you made the right choice," Xigbar said to his boyfriend.

"I do too," he said sounding less hopeful than he had two minutes ago.

* * *

Axel sat with his hands on the glass of orange juice. He took a glimpse at Saix who absently stirred his coffee. They were dressed casually so as not to receive any unwanted attention from the others in the diner.

Axel glanced around at who they had as company. At one table sat a single mother and her two children both under the age of five. Two tables from her sat an elderly couple enjoying fruit topped pancakes. At a table towards the back was a group of laughing teenagers. Axel smiled at them, wondering if Roxas were allowed a normal life if he would elect to hang out with that group.

The pyrokinetic figured it must be difficult for a boy who appeared as a teenager, who sometimes had an even younger mentality, to be forced to hang out with people much older. The only one roughly Roxas' age felt the thirteenth member was mentally inferior to him refused to pay him any attention. Then there was that girl that Roxas expressed a fondness for, but Xemnas only allowed them to interact for a maximum of three hours a week.

Saix swore under his breath when a drop of brown liquid stained the side of the beige mug. Axel fought the urge, but the laugh broke through. The berserker stared at the man who once shared his dreams. The blue-haired nobody's glare only made Axel laugh harder.

"I don't see how this is funny, Number XIII," Saix grumbled.

Axel slowly stopped and leaned back against the cushioned booth. "You've always been a perfectionist," he mused loudly.

Saix merely glared as he had nothing to disprove the other's claim.

"And you've always been a nuisance, what's your point?" the Diviner asked.

"It's nothing," Axel said with a wave of his hand.

"No, you brought it up," Saix retorted.

Axel shrugged. "I don't know, it just got me thinking of how we were as kids. You were so anal about everything then like you are now."

"And you've always been a pest, but I didn't hold it against you," Saix snapped.

Axel crossed his arms and straightened his posture. "What happened between us?"

"You know what happened," he replied staring into the mug.

Axel shook his head, "I mean what happened to you, Isa?"

Saix glanced up at the sound of his somebody's name. It had been too long since he heard it, having made him wonder of late, if he had truly once been called that, or if it were the remnants of a lost dream.

"I look at you and I don't recognize the person I used to spend hours with," Axel confessed. "You changed." Saix found himself speechless, which worked in Axel's favor who was not finished talking. "And I'm not saying I'm not partially to blame, but I don't understand how we can't even talk anymore, or be in the same room, without one of us hating the other." Axel looked away from the blue-haired man. "This isn't what I wanted to happen."

"Neither did I," Saix revealed. "We had dreams and hopes for something better." He folded his hands on the table and with a sick smile added, "We should've known things don't work out as we plan. I never dreamt of being replaced."

The words struck Axel. He wanted to ease the other man's fears, but there was nothing of truth he could offer the one who now felt like a ghost.

The two sat in silence waiting to see if the other had something else to add. The quiet was only broken when the waitress returned with their orders. They both stared down at the food, neither one feeling slightly hungry.

Axel prodded around the overcooked breakfast items while Saix sat contemplating arriving thoughts.

"It's not too bad, is it?" Axel asked. Saix lifted his gaze for the moment. "You're second in command and you seem happy with the Superior."

"Yes," Saix answered. "I love him. I don't know how it's possible, but I do. That's the one thing I don't regret." He took a large gulp of coffee following those words.

"And I never replaced you," Axel stated. He waited until he had Saix's full attention before continuing. "You started drifting away long before Roxas showed up."

"So had you," Saix replied.

Axel glanced down at the table. "I never meant to," he said. "I'm sorry."

"So am I," Saix said surprising the redhead.

Axel looked back up at the seventh member. His face displayed the amount of hurt and regret he supposed to have felt when he thought about the past. He knew it was ridiculous as there was no way for them to feel authentic emotions, but perhaps the memories of their past bond were too strong.

After a moment of contemplation, Axel finally said, "We…maybe we can try to start over."

Saix managed a small smile. It happened so rarely that he thought he had forgotten how to. "Yes, I would like that."

Axel smiled then turned his attention to the food.

* * *

Most of the crowd had cleared out of the Gray Area once the Christmas festivities were over. Xigbar sat on the couch with Demyx cuddled up against him.

Luxord offered to teach Roxas how to play poker. So far the Key of Destiny had lost three games and half of his peppermint candies and M&Ms they used for betting. The rest was gradually being eaten up by the youngest nobody.

"If you keep snacking, you want have any left for the game," Luxord said as Roxas popped a handful of the colorful candies in his mouth.

"Not to mention you'll spoil your appetite for Christmas dinner," Xigbar added. Lexaeus and Xaldin were kind enough to offer to cook a large feast for the entire castle.

"If I eat them you won't have anything to take from me if I lose," Roxas replied.

"Cheeky little thing," Luxord said with a laugh. "I congratulate you, half pint." He held out his hand for a high five. With a large grin Roxas smacked it as hard as he could. Luxord grabbed Roxas' wrist before he had a chance to escape then put him in a headlock and gave him a noogie.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Roxas hollered.

Demyx and Xigbar were guffawing at the scene.

"What on earth is going on here?" Axel asked when he entered the room.

All heads looked up at the pyrokinetic who stared on in amusement.

"Luxord is picking on me," Roxas said attempting to put his hair back in place.

"Good," Axel said then he jumped to the floor and began ruthlessly tickling the youngest nobody. Roxas squealed in futile efforts to beg for mercy. Axel eventually stopped and Roxas used the rest of his breath to crawl away from danger.

"How was breakfast?" Xigbar asked.

"Not bad actually," Axel answered. "The food tasted like rubber, but Saix and I finally had a chance to talk."

"So is everything okay with you two?" Demyx asked.

Axel shrugged. "I can't say for sure, but we're going to try." Axel glared at the Nocturne. "That was a sneaky thing for you to do." Demyx pulled the innocent face that rarely worked on anyone. He gently smacked the blond's leg. "I owe you my thanks for doing it."

"You're welcome, Axe," Demyx cried as he hugged the redhead around the neck.

Axel smirked and grabbed Demyx by the stomach and pulled him onto the floor. He then tickled Demyx who kicked out reflex, coming a mere inch from bashing Xigbar in the face.

"Hey, watch it!" Xigbar shouted.

After a few seconds of silence all five began laughing.

"Um…excuse me," said a soft voice. They all noticed a new nobody in the room alongside Marluxia.

"Who's this?" Luxord asked.

"N—Namine," Roxas stammered as his cheeks reddened.

"She wanted to come say something to Roxas," Marluxia answered.

Roxas dove under the tree to find the gift he had bought for her two weeks prior. Namine smiled at the poor wrapping job. With his hands behind his back Roxas approached the female.

"Don't watch, you'll embarrass him," Demyx said to the other three.

"I—I—I got you something…for—for Christmas," Roxas said as his cheeks burned brighter than the candlelight on the nearby end table.

"Oh, Roxas, that's so kind of you," Namine said. She glanced down at her shoes as a wide grin erupted over her face. "You didn't have to."

"I—I really wanted to," Roxas replied.

"Oh, come on," Xigbar whispered.

"Shh," Demyx said as he waved his hand in his boyfriend's face.

"Really, who is that?" Luxord asked.

Namine opened her presents and with one hand touched her face. She smiled up at Roxas then back down at her gift. There in her hand was a new set of copic markers.

"Roxas, I can't, this is too much," Namine said as she pushed it back into his hands.

Roxas shook his head then placed the bunch back into her hold. "It's a gift, for you."

"Thanks," she said. She glanced over at Marluxia who was in conversation with Demyx. She returned her gaze to Roxas then placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Every inch of Roxas' face turned a deep scarlet.

"Alright, Roxas!" Axel cheered causing both teenage nobodies to stare down.

"Never knew he had it in him," Xigbar commented.

Marluxia shook his head then walked back over to his charge. He took her hand in his and turned for the exit. "That's quite enough."

"Please, Marluxia, can't I stay with Roxas for a little while longer?" Namine asked. She turned on the puppy dog eyes, knowing full well that Marluxia was immune to them.

"It's okay, we'll look after her," Axel called.

"It is Christmas," Demyx added.

Both Namine and Roxas were giving him the puppy stare. The Graceful Assassin sneered at their sickening sweet appearance.

"Very well," Marluxia replied. He knelt down in front of Namine so only she could hear and said, "You so much as think about trying to escape this castle and I guarantee it'll be the last time you leave your room for a long time. Understand?"

Namine nodded quickly then looked over at Roxas who stood clueless to their recent exchange.

"Come on, let's try them out!" Roxas exclaimed as he went in search for blank sheets of paper. Surely Saix would not mind if they ruined only two empty mission reports.

* * *

Saix knocked on the door before entering the Superior's office. Xemnas glanced up and pushed the current document away from the center of his desk.

"Saix, you're back," Xemnas said then folded his hands. "How was your outing?"

Saix walked towards him with a grim look on his face.

"Saix, what's wro…" the Superior was silenced when Saix placed a slender finger atop of his warm lips. He tilted his head to the side when Saix climbed up on his desk. "Saix, what's gotten into you?"

Saix slid into Xemnas lap and wrapped his arms around the older man's back. Xemnas sat there in confusion for a few seconds then slipped one arm around his lover and used the other to pet his luscious hair.

Saix pulled away and stared into the eyes of his lover with his own cold, golden irises. Everything about Saix's current appearance would be appetizing had it not been for the odd manner in which he presented it.

"I love you, Superior," Saix stated. "I don't know how it's possible, but everything up until now is worth it seeing as I have you."

Xemnas smiled. "I'm flattered," he said. "Albeit confused as to where this is coming from."

"Don't question the details," Saix said with a dark smirk. He leaned in and kissed his boyfriend. It was a new side of Saix, but Xemnas was always ready to explore novel ideas.

* * *

Xigbar returned from the bathroom after finishing his nightly routine. His beloved was already snuggled beneath the blankets with his eyes tightly shut. Xigbar slipped into the bed and pulled his lover close to his side.

The action woke the Nocturne. Xigbar never would have confessed out loud how pleased he was with the outcome. Demyx turned onto his side to stare into the eyes of the one who proved to love him despite his many flaws.

"Merry Christmas, love," Xigbar said and planted a kiss on Demyx's nose.

"Looks like I woke up in time," he said. He reached over onto the side table to pick up the present that Xigbar had forgotten about due to all the chaos of the day. "Now I get to watch you open it."

"Dem, you didn't have to get me anything," Xigbar said while he sat up. He kissed the blond on the forehead. "You're all I need."

Demyx shrugged. He bounced as he chanted, "Open it, open it!"

Xigbar opened the box and stared in awe at what he saw inside. He picked out a silver ring with a blue stone in the center.

"Demyx," he said staring at its careful design.

"You mentioned you had something similar when you were younger, but lost it," the Nocturne explained.

Xigbar smiled and slipped it onto his fourth finger. "Yes, I did," Xigbar replied. He smiled at the younger man. "It was my father's, one of the few things he left behind, the only thing given directly to me when he passed." There was no need to remind Demyx how he grew up poor, for it was something he touched on briefly in one of their past conversations, and was not one of the most pleasant memories of his past.

It was a ring he wore with pride every day since the funeral. Once when he was out fishing with his brother, sometime during the day the ring had slipped off. He spent many summer days searching the lake for that lost ring. His mother was brokenhearted at first, but when she calmed down told him the memories of the man would forever remain with him.

Now Xigbar sat holding an exact replica of that priceless heirloom.

"Where did you get this?" Xigbar asked as he examined every inch of the band. "I swear these are the same exact scratches."

"That's 'cause they are," Demyx replied. Xigbar put the gift down on the bed and stared at his boyfriend. Demyx shrugged. "One day after my mission I went back to your hometown. There were only two lakes, and it took a whole afternoon, but I searched through every ounce of the water."

Xigbar grabbed Demyx and held him tight. His fingers gripped at the blond hairs tighter than he intended to. Demyx rested his head against Xigbar's shoulder.

"You really are something special, Demyx," Xigbar whispered. He rubbed a large hand up and down the Nocturne's back. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm glad to have you."

"I love you, Xigbar because you love me," Demyx said while staring into the face of his lover. "You made this the best Christmas you could…all for me."

Xigbar replied with a kiss. Demyx invited him in and allowed their mouths to become one. Their tongues danced for joy in the presence of the other. Xigbar's hands groped happily up Demyx's back and through his hair.

Demyx parted for air. With his fresh breath he whispered, "Merry Christmas, Xiggy."

Xigbar placed his forehead against Demyx's. "Merry Christmas, Dem," he said with a smile that was instantly mirrored from the man who loved him.

Demyx pulled away and with a sly smile said, "Great! Next year I'll know to send my letter out early."

Xigbar's eyes widened. "Excuse me?" he asked.

With a smirk the Nocturne added, "I'll be sure to be extra good next year and Santa will have no choice but to come."

"Er..." Xigbar replied scratching his head. "And what if you're not."

Demyx wrinkled his nose and gave a little cackle. "Then I'll force him."

"I...uh...I don't think it works that way," the Freeshooter said with a nervous laugh.

Demyx's grin increased. "Then he better think hard about what list to put me on." Immediately after Demyx's innocent smile returned. "G'night, Xiggy."

Xigbar gave a chuckle and shook his head. "You're really something, Dem."

He then lay next to his lover and wrapped his arm around him. Demyx snuggled against the warmth and in no time both were fast asleep.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. I hope you all enjoyed the story.


End file.
